


Distraction

by HolmesianDeduction



Series: 25 Days of Holiday Fic 2k12 [20]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Carriage Rides, Gen, George Smiley - Freeform, Implied Relationships, M/M, Wistful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[25 Days of Holiday Fic: Day 22 - Jingle Bells/Sleigh Bells]</p>
<p>Peter can't quite concentrate on his date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

             The carriage ride had been dragging on for what seemed like ages, and Peter Guillam was insufferably bored.  He could hardly hear himself think over the sound of hooves and bells, and yet, in between the noise and seemingly thoughtful responses to his date’s nattering, his mind insisted over and over again on returning to the lonely figure of George Smiley.

             George was likely, he knew, alone again this Christmas, with Ann off in the country with her family or god-knows-who, and Peter couldn’t help but feel that his place was at Bywater Street, seated at a table over coffee.  He felt her fingertips digging into his thigh as she whispered something in his ear about the weather, and glancing down at her hand’s slow slide up his leg, he brought himself to give a half-smile and a shrug before allowing his mind to drift to the idea of bringing George on a carriage ride instead, only to discard it immediately - George would hate it, would be just as bored as he was.

             A train ride instead then.  George would love that, he was certain of it.  George would sit in their train car and read poetry in German, and perhaps Peter would coax him into reading to him.  More likely, Peter thought, was that George would read or watch the scenery and Peter would fall asleep with his head on George’s shoulder and George’s fingers occasionally leaving his book to sift into his hair.  Which, he considered, was hardly a bad outcome.

             Beside him, his date giggled and he realised that his face was flushed, her hand still on his thigh, and that the carriage ride, mercifully, was over.  He took her home, and resisted her invitation to come inside despite acquiescing to a long kiss in the doorway.  Less than an hour later, he was in a cab with a bottle of port, and not long after that, he was on George Smiley’s doorstep.


End file.
